Maiden Rose (Levi X Reader AU)
by The-Fanfic-Writer1
Summary: A princess and her knight. Sexual and forbidden affairs that were once loving. A reputation of a flower that was never supposed to be broken, and all that mixed with a war between human and titan. (Rated M for sexual themes in a couple chapters)
1. A Scent of Sweet Roses

The world was dark and grey. Rain that poured down to match the tone of mood, with you staring up at the clouds. An expression of longing. Oh how you wished this war between human and titans were over. You were never sure if your wish would be granted, but you wished with all your might that you would come home alive. Back to your loving family. "Miss _...the train is going to leave in just a moment..please board..." Now was your moment of no return. You had to decide to stay on or stay away from the train that lead to the battlefield. And yet, you couldn't decide which side to choose from. A small sigh ran past your lips before turning towards the train. Footsteps was what you heard next. Your (e/c) eyes widen when your sights had set on a man you were so familiar with. His expression was cold and stern, with his hair being slightly messy from the rain, but he didn't seem to mind it much. His uniform was familiar as well, even if it was covered by his dark green cape, you could tell it was him. Captain Levi. You remember him all too well to forget. Your cheeks blushed a shade of pink as his hand gently took your small and delicate one, allowing his lips to kiss your knuckles as he got on one knee. You stared at him for a minute before his voice cracked the silence. "Take me with you...it's simple..." His eyes slowly bored into yours as a soft smile crossed his lips. "All you have to do...is make me yours..."

* * *

><p><em>It was all like a dream, yet it was real. His world was surrounded in beautiful blossoms as he stared in the eyes of his princess. The princess who he wishes to protect more then anyone. To become her beloved knight, and if he was lucky, she would choose him as her husband someday. Her eyes stared down into his grey orbs as her hand was resting on top of his. He took note that her skin was soft to the touch; feeling lucky that he will get to savor such soft skin when this was over. "You will abandon everything." Her voice was hypnotizing him. He could feel his mind becoming warped and light, just by listening to her speak."Your country. Your rights. Your kin..." His lips brushed against her knuckles, causing her and the others at the ceremony to watch in slight surprise. Everyone was wondering why he was so willing to become a knight without his rights or the time to see his kin or country. But only she knew...she knew right then and there, he was in love. Love was a strong emotion that only she could sense, and she sensed a strong wave of forbidden love and lust from the soldier when his lips had spoken the words she wasn't expecting to hear. "Now...we will always be together..._..."<em>

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped long before the train had stopped to your destination, and many wars had sprung between humans and titans. Although the war was tough and many soldiers had fought hard, many soldiers had fallen or had become wounded. Today, you felt the need to see your men who became wounded during battle. You and your knight, Levi, were idolized for your strong will and strong battles. Levi always gave his all to a battle, and you always felt proud of him for his success in defeating more then one titan and helping the weak, deceased, or wounded. The thing you love most, was being idolized by children. You would always give encouragment to little girls and boys who wished to grow up just like you and it would only make you smile more and more each day. But one child was different. A boy, Eren Jaeger, idolized Levi. He wanted to grow up to be as strong of a knight as him, and that only caused most the children, even his sister, to scold him. "Haven't you heard any of the rumors about Levi?" Eren looked at his friend, Armin, confused. "What rumors?" Before the blonde boy could speak, he squeaked and pointed. Levi was watching. His face stern and cold. "H-He's staring! Lets run for it!" Both boys quickly ran as Levi sighed and continued walking behind you.<p>

Finally, you reached to the camp. The camp of the wounded. Your blood ran cold, but you stood your grown as you looked towards a nurse. "Miss _..? Y..You musn't come to a place like this...you'll get filthy!" You gently held up a hand to silence her before smiling softly. "Please...I wish to see my men..." The nurse nodded in understanding and led you inside. The wounded soldiers looked up in amazement. "_..." They all began to murmur to one another as your soft smile never left your lips. "I would like to thanks all of you for fighting hard...I am proud of all of you, and proud to have all of you as part of my squad." You couldn't help but feel more happy at the smiling soldiers that fought and felt appreciated to have fought. They all couldn't help but feel lucky to still be alive. But then, a certian soldier has caught your eye and you couldn't help but slowly walk to him and kneel next to him. Erwin Smith. A very strong commanding officer and soldier who fought with all his might on every battle he was faced in. His leg had been bitten off and one of his pinkie's went missing in a sword accident, but he still made it out alive. "I see your still alert Erwin..." He smiled lightly and chuckled. "Yes...this past battle had not been a good one for me..." He then noticed your sword and chuckled once more. "That long sword...I see your family has been spoiling you with a sword like that..." You chuckled as well, but you couldn't help but release a few tears from your sorrowful (e/c) eyes. Erwin took noticed and gently stroked your cheek with his bandaged hand. "You musn't cry _...you are stronger then this...you must keep these feelings you have conceled and out of sight...you are a leader..a commader of this military...you must not cry..." Although his words were strong and commanding, they were spoken very soft and gentle with a smile to accompany the tone. You slowly nodded and wiped away the stray tears before slowly standing. "Thank you...Erwin...I hope you get much better soon..." With that, you slowly left the camp only to run into Levi who had a look that ran cold shivers up and down your spine.

"I'm going to your room..." He said sternly.


	2. The Sound of a Warbling Bird

The sound of glass being broken was heard throughout the hallways. A commanding officer had heard the noise and noticed it was coming from your personal room. "Miss _! Is everything alright!?" You wanted to answer, but your words were being locked away by a sealing kiss that continued to take away your breath. "Miss _!" You tried to push Levi away so you could answer, but he persisted in the kiss and forced his lips more onto yours. "Miss _!" Finally he pulled away and you gasped lightly before finally taking in your breath of air to speak. "It's nothing...! I stumbled and dropped a glass." "Do you need me to send you a maid?" "No. Please, rest now. Your dismissed." "Understood. Rest well Miss _." The echo's of footsteps echoed through the halls as they slowly disappeared. Levi of course, smirked lightly, knowing that you were too scared to call for help...especially while in this state that your in would humiliate your reputation. "He's gone...didn't you think you should call for help~?" His voice was a dangerous purr with a smirk that accompanied his sinful, lustful pride. "Ah...but that would ruin you entirely wouldn't it?" His hand tightened painfully on your wrist as you winced and tried to resist the pain, earning a scowl from your knight. "Say that it hurts. Tell me. No...beg me to stop."

You gasped softly at the sudden feeling rushing in your body. His warm tongue danced acrossed your exposed breasts; allowing his warm and wet muscle to glide across your perky bud. "Or your body...will be mine to command." You watched Levi slowly sit up and began to strip off his clothing; loosening his straps and wrapping them tightly around your wrists to keep them down before spreading your legs to present yourself to him. Your cheeks blushed a deep red as you looked away, feeling completely humiliated and ashamed to be presenting your body like this to your knight. A chuckle ran past his lips that made your blood run cold as soon as you heard it. Levi slowly leaned down and began to stroke your flower with his tongue. A tickling, yet pleasurable feeling continued to spread through your body as beads of sweat trickled down your skin. "Your dripping wet _...does it turn you on that much to be made my toy~?" You growled lightly and gave Levi a scolding look before you were suddenly brought on your hand and knees. "N-No! Wait!" But it was too late. Levi had already taken you as he slowly went in. You gasped lightly and gripped the bed sheets as he began to thrust. The bed creaked and shook within each thrust. Your knight then pulled you up on his lap and continued thrusting as his fingers glided through your skin; slowly reaching for those lips that he loved to kiss so much. "Let me hear you cry _...cry like you really mean it _...you should never let people tell you that you shouldn't cry and bottle up those feelings within you. That's being cowardly." His fingers reached to your lips as he slowly forced his middle finger within your mouth. Your tongue rubbed against his fingers as he thrusting a bit faster.

"Do that _..and I'll forgive you..." Out of reflex, you bit his finger. He flinched and quickly took away his hand as you collapsed on your stomach, panting and coughing. You turned to Levi and glared daggers into his eyes. "Never." Levi stood silent before smirking and chuckling lightly. "You really are stubborn..."

* * *

><p>Levi stared down at your body. Your entire self had collapsed right after your little 'session' with him. He couldn't help but smile softly as he stroked your hair. "When you spoke your language of your homeland, I was hypnotized by your voice. Every word flew to my ears like the warbling of a bird...and I loved to listen throughout my time that I've been with you..." He smiled softly and gently kissed the nape of your neck and held you close to him. "Please...let me hear more of you...this time...I'll listen till the very end of my days..." After his saying, he fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Never Dream Too Much

A warm afternoon had rolled by. It was almost a little too quiet, but that was how he liked it. A large bag filled with papers slammed in front of him as the man looked to him. "This is from last week...it's been six months since you arrived here. How are things?" Levi's eyes trailed down to the bag before letting his voice be heard. "The world has gone completely mad...there's war...there's destruction...they're even sending out elders and children to fight. Nothing is beautiful anymore...all beauty has been trampled, destroyed, or even devoured..." He looked up at the man behind the desk who nodded in understanding. "I'm sure things will lighten up." Levi nodded and took the bag filled with the files before leaving, only letting his ears catch wind of a conversation between children.

"Don't put "heicho" in levi's name!"

"Yea! You know how he is! He's so weird! Why would he come all the way here to become a knight anyways!?"

"Both of you shut up! Levi-heicho has done nothing but protect our beloved commander and our country! You guys should be thankful that he is here!"

At first, the knight felt shocked that a single kid was defending him. Yes, he heard many rumors about him, but as usual, they were never true. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked towards the kids. The same blonde boy, and a young girl, who seems to be somehow related to the boy they were arguing with. The brunette boy looked up at him and smiled brightly as his emerald eyes glistened with excitement. "Levi-heicho!" The other two children quickly turned to look and quickly ran once they got a glimpse of him, making their friend tumble back and fall. "Oi brat...you ok...?" Levi held out a hand towards the boy. "Need a ride back home?"

The boy, known as Eren smiled brightly as he felt the wind blow against his face. Riding with the knight of the beloved captain was so exciting, he could just die happy now. But then he remembered. "Um...Thanks for the ride! Sorry for the trouble!" Levi shrugged and contiued to stare at the rode he was riding in; the motorcycle roaring loudly in his ears, yet he'd gotten used to it. "Don't worry about it. I might as well take you home while I'm at it!" Eren couldn't help but smile brightly as he continued to stare towards the road ahead. For the first time he was with his idle and he couldn't be anymore motivated to be just like him. He wasn't sure why he truely idolized him, but he was positive that someday if he worked hard, he would become as strong of a knight as him. His emerald eyes trailed his surroundings before suddenly landing on tall and dark figures. "L-Levi-heicho...what's that...?" The knight looked towards where the young boy was looking; his grey eyes widening. "Oh shit..."

* * *

><p>It was meanwhile at your command base; an issue attack has been known. Titans. They were coming. You began to shout orders left and right. Many had begun to panic, others kept calm as much as possible and began to set up their supplies. "Levi! We leave in five minutes! Get ready!" No answer. You looked around, slowly feeling desperate. Levi was not here to help you or protect you and your squad. You gasped lightly and slowly began to panic. "Oh god...how could I have forgotton..."<p>

* * *

><p>The titans were everywhere, and everytime a titan would attack Levi and Eren would make it, but just barely. "Have you gotten the transmission yet!?"<p>

"No! Not yet! Just a bit more!"

Eren continued to pray with all his might that he and his idolized captain would make this out alive. He wouldn't know what to do if he was eaten by a disguting titan. About a minute later, he recieved a transmission from the front lines and couldn't help but feel so lucky. Before he could speak, both he and Levi were suddenly knocked wind from the motorcycle and landed on the ground, causing the knight to pass out due to the impact. "Levi-heicho! Wake up!" Eren became desperate. It was now or never. He quickly grabbed the raido and began to yell, and scream for help. He screamed as loud as could as he watched the titans continue to get closer and closer to the young brunette. His eyes widen in fear as a titan came in contact with his vision. It was over. He could feel it.

* * *

><p>The last thing you heard was the young boy screaming into your ear. All was silent. Pain and loss filled everyone's hearts, including yours. You began to grow scared. Scared that you had lost your knight who vowed to protect you at all cost, and what's worse, an innocent child had also been lost. Tears filled your (ec) eyes. No. You were not giving up. Not like this!

"Can you hear me my mistress?"

Your (e/c) eyes widen. That voice. It's all too familiar...Levi. "Sorry that I'm late...take this brat off my hands." You looked up and found the boy being plopped inside the tank. He looked around curiously before looking towards you. "M-Miss _!" He quickly saluted you with his facial expression stern.

Finally...the war was over, but not completely. You knew there was surely more to come. You looked to Levi who was cleaning his sword before looking towards you with a small smirk on his face. "Good work Levi." Was the only thing you said before shouting more orders and quickly headed back to your base while taking little Eren home. Levi looked towards you with his grey eyes. His emotions began to feel hurt and strife as he grit his teeth lightly and growled.

"So...that's your answer..hm...?"


End file.
